


The view from my restriction.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agoraphobic!Louis, Gardener!Harry, M/M, hot bods, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never had friends, he was home schooled and was awkward but, neither of those were the reason. He was agoraphobic, he was scared of open spaces. But he loves the view from his glass backdoors. </p>
<p>So he hires a gardener, and the view gets Much Better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: When trapped, make sure you have a nice view.

The garden is dull. Thats all louis could think as he drank his tea, the furthest outside he could go was his bin by the back door. So he only had the view of his garden, but he couldnt fix it up himself. 

He has an aphobia of the outdoors, it made him terrifed and sick to leave the house. Thats why he works as a agony anunt and editor for a magasine. He types up at home and emials in. Perfect.

One day Louis sees a post for a young gardener in his area, he thought youth would work for less and he was young himsefl, so he hired the boy whos ad was in his magasine. 

He really wasn't expecting what he got.


	2. Save me for your rosie lips.

Harry stared at the pretty house, eyeing it's homely looks. I was a two story cottage.It had a pretty porch and flower boxs on every window. It was quaint and pretty.

Harryhad always liked pretty things, flower, cakes, etc. So he was currently happy working in the bakery and doing gardening on the side. He was using the money to save up and move out of his mums house, Niall had decided he would happily be harry's flat mate. So here he was gardening for the most amazingly pretty house.

Wait till he saw the owner.

✤✞✤✞✤

Louis was fussing in the kitchenette. Making Tea and setting out the plans he had for the garden. The gardener would be here any minute and Louis always liked to he propared. He was just setting out a place at the table when the door rang, he was startled at first but compossed himself. he shuffledto the front door.

He was dressed in skinny jeans, a superhero t-shirt and slippers. It was a sunday, so he was having a lazy day. No family visits or editors popping around.

He slide the door open, suprised at the boy standing there.

He was young, 19? Dark curls pulled back under a bandana, green eyes that would complement the grass, ironically, pink lips and a chiseled jaw. He was smiling kindly and pointing his feet inwards.

"Hello you must be Mr Tomlinson? I'm Harry, the gardener."He greated, in a voice so deep it shocked Louis. He wasnt expecting such a deep voice from someone so young and sweet looking. The voice was almost gravelly,witch made Louis blush terribely.

"Louis." Louis quiped, sticking a hand out. "You are younger then i was expecting tobe true. I thought it would be a sweaty 21 yearold in joggers." Louis confessed, starring at his hands, so he wouldnt slamed the door on Harry, Standing with the door open was giving him that openspace feeling he didnt like it.

"You aren't at all i what i was expecting." Harry says, sweetly. "I was expe-" Harry was cut off by Louis.

"Can we please take this inside!" He pleaded, voice scaried.

"Of course." Harry said, steping inside quickly with a confused feeling in his stomach. Louis chut the door quickly. The front door even open made him sick. The backdoor was idffrent, as his garden was private land. He couldnt go out to it, but he could keep the door open and get to his bins. That he was proud of.

"This way to the kitchen." Louis squeaked, leading the boy. "Tea?" He asked, Harry nodded. "Continue your talk." Louis said softly, his heart calming and starting the tea.

"Where was i?" Just as Louis was about to reply, Harry started talking agian. "Oh yeah. I was expecting an old man, with like a bad hip and a walking stick." Harry giggled, smiling at his hands.

"I understand that." And he did, not being able to do it himself and the cottage always made him feel old. So he understood completely.

"May i ask why you can't do it yourself?" Harry asked, feeling slightly embrassed that he had been so blunt. "You don't need to tell me." He says smiling at the older man.

"I have an a phobia of open spaces." Louis says softly, handing Harry the tea. "So would you like to go over the layout plans?"

AN: hope you enjoy it! plus I wrote it on my iPod sorry.


End file.
